fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
1982
World Events *Commodore International launches the Commodore 64 8-bit home computer which becomes the world's all-time best selling personal computer. *2 April, Argentina invades the Falkand Islands. *2 May, Royal Navy nuclear submarine HMS Conqueror sinks the Argentine cruiser General Belgrano killing 323 sailors. *8 May, French-Canadian racing driver Gilles Villeneuve killed during qualifying for the Belgian Grand Prix. *14 June, Argentina surrenders and The Falklands War ends. *11 July, Italy defeat West Germany 3-1 in the FIFA World Cup Final played at Real Madrid's Bernabeu stadium, becoming World Champions for the third time. *2 November, Channel 4 begins broadcasting at 4:45pm. The first programme is the game show, 'Countdown'. Later that same evening, the first episode of 'Brookside' is aired. Events In Rock *Ozzy Osbourne bites the head off a live bat thrown at him during a show in Des Moines, Iowa. He thought it was rubber. *The first Prince's Trust charity concert is held at the NEC in Birmingham. Status Quo becomes the first rock band to play to British Royalty. *Randy Rhoads is killed when the plane in which he is riding buzzes Ozzy's tour bus and crashes into a house. *Four streets in Liverpool are named after each of The Beatles. *The first edition of The Tube is broadcast on Channel 4. *Paul Weller disbands the Jam. *On 4 February, a day shy of what would have been his 47th birthday, Alex Harvey (Sensational Alex Harvey Band) dies following a second heart attack in an ambulance taking him to hospital in Zeebrugge, Belgium, where he had been performing with his new band, the Electric Cowboys. *Jimmy Page provides the soundtrack to Michael Winner's crime thriller sequel 'Death Wish II' which sees Charles Bronson reprise the role of vigilante Paul Kersey opposite his real-life wife, Jill Ireland. Major Rock Releases *Accept: 'Restless & Wild' *Black Sabbath: 'Live Evil' *Iron Maiden: 'Number of the Beast' *Robert Plant: ‘Pictures At Eleven’ *Magnum: ‘Chase The Dragon’ *UFO: ‘Mechanix’ *Asia: ‘Asia’ *Scorpions: ‘Blackout’ *Uriah Heep: ‘Abominog’ *Survivor: 'Eye of the Tiger' *Gillan: 'Magic' *Rush: 'Signals' *Jethro Tull: 'The Broadsword & the Beast' *Jimmy Page: 'Death Wish II' (OST) *Wishbone Ash: 'Twin Barrels Burning' *Golden Earring: 'Cut' *Michael Schenker Group: 'Assault Attack' *Saxon: 'The Eagle Has Landed' *Samson: 'Before The Storm' *Toto: 'Toto IV' *Y & T: 'Black Tiger' *Judas Priest: 'Screaming For Vengeance' *April Wine: 'Power Play' *Gary Moore: 'Corridors of Power' *R.E.O. Speedwagon: 'Good Trouble' List Of FRS Dates *No FRS on Christmas Eve (Elton John live concert) or New Year's Eve (Adrian Juste's Disco Show). Shows Shared *08 January 1982 / 15 January 1982 / 22 January 1982 / 29 January 1982 *12 February 1982 / 19 February 1982 / 26 February 1982 *05 March 1982 / 26 March 1982 *16 April 1982 / 23 April 1982 / 30 April 1982 *25 June 1982 *20 August 1982 *03 September 1982 / 17 September 1982 *22 October 1982 *05 November 1982 / 26 November 1982 *17 December 1982 Category:1982